Devils around you
by Darquewillow
Summary: -Chicos?-La voz femenina se escuchó detrás de ellos, haciendo que los tres gritaran y la chica se asustara también. -Evans!-Gritó Sirius poniéndose una mano en el pecho, como si eso detuviera un poco su ritmo cardíaco. La pelirroja los observó durante unos minutos y luego habló. -Que hacen acá? -Podríamos preguntarte lo mismo, prefecta.


-Por qué yo?-Pregunto con la voz temblorosa por el miedo.  
-Por que no vos?  
-Sirius.-Le llama la atencion otra de las voces.-No seas cruel con Peter.  
-Callat Remus.-El pelilargo le orden mientras fulminaba con los ojos al rubio rechonchito que se encontraba con un libro en las manos.  
-Pero y si las leyendas son ciertas?  
-No lo vamos a saber si no lo abris.-Le dijo con fastidio nuevamente el mayor.  
-Si tanta curiosidad te da porque no lo abris?-Remus le preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y suspiraba con pesadez.  
-Porque si me llegara a pasar algo a mi mucha gente se pondr a mal en esta escuela, en cambio si le pasa algo a él, sin animo de ofender,-Peter se encogió de hombros mientras le hacía un gesto para que continúe-Solo unos pocos lo van a llorar. Además Monny de que lado estas?  
-Vos me estas haciendo un chiste?-Preguntó el licántropo que parecía de a momentos entrar en crisis histéricas.-Estamos en la parte de libros prohibidos, probando una de tus teorías y encima exponiendo a Peter de manera injusta, cuando verdaderamente el que deber a estar en su lugar sos vos. Y por no decir que estas machacando su inexistente ego.  
Peter volvi a asentir.  
-Está bien club de maricas.-Sirius le arrebató el libro de las manos.-Lo voy a abrir yo, y si muero espero que quede en sus conciencias.  
Tomó todo el aire que pudo, no debía demostrar que estaba cagado en las patas, eso no haría un verdadero Griffindor. Así que deslizó sus fríos y finos dedos blancos sobre la tapa de cuero marrón que se encontraba en sus manos. La tapa, finamente realizada, mostraba a un grupo de personas entregando a un peque o infante al monstruo que se encontraba frente a ellos. Sirius no recordaba ni como ni cuando esa historia había llegado a sus o dos, supon a que fue en su dulce hogar, seguramente su prima Bellatrix se la hab a contado...pero realmente ese recuerdo no estaba nitido en su memoria. Lo que si recordaba era el hecho de que un día quiso abrir ese extra o libro y para ello ten ía que, una vez más, quebrantar las reglas de la escuela. Recuerda la cara de sus dos amigos al contarles la leyenda y de como él deseaba confirmar si era así.  
Remus hab a dicho que nada le haría más feliz que un demonio le arrebatara el alma a la joven edad de trece. Peter solo había guardado silencio. Eso hacía un año. Ahora con catorce los tres estaban por cruzar la fina linea entre la verdad o un simple cuento para asustar niños.  
Cuando Sirius decidió que era el momento tomó la tapa y solo la abri unos mil metros.  
-Chicos?-La voz femenina se escuch detrás de ellos, haciendo que los tres gritaran y la chica se asustara también.  
-Evans!-Gritó Sirius poniéndose una mano en el pecho, como si eso detuviera un poco su ritmo card aco.  
La pelirroja los observ durante unos minutos y luego habl .  
-Que hacen acá?  
-Podríamos preguntarte lo mismo, prefecta.-Le dijo Black mientras escond a el libro detr s de su espalda.  
-Busco un libro.  
-A esta hora?-Preguntó Remus con una sonrisa cómplice.  
-Si...porque...tengo que hacer la tarea para pociones.-Se excus un tanto sospechosa.-Y justo los escuche.  
-Que oído.-Peter halagó.  
-Gordo date cuenta que te está mintiendo.-Le inform Sirius.-Que estás buscando Lils?  
-Nada de tu incumbencia Sirius.-Le dijo Lily en un tono mordaz.  
Todo el mundo se quedó callado.  
Entonces sin saber porqu ni como Sirius le arrojó el libro a la pecosa. Se supone que ella no ten a alma, por lo que si el libro se abría en sus brazos nada pasaría.  
-Atajalo!-Le gritó como advertencia, vio como los ojos verdes de ella se abrieron cual platos al notar que si no lo agarraba el pesado libro le partía la cabeza.  
-No!-Gritó Remus que al entender todo lo que pasar a si ese libro se abr a en las manos de su amiga Lily, trat de evitarlo, pero no podía ser, el libro ya caía.  
Peter se tapó los ojos y le rogó a Merlín que tuviera piedad con la pobre de Lilian.  
Cuando la pelirroja tomó el pesado objeto que por el movimiento calló con las tapas abiertas una corriente helada corriá entre ellos cuatro haciendo que las hojas del libro llegaran a la última página y luego se cerrara. Las pocas velas que hab an se apagaron y los chicos quedaron en absoluta oscuridad y silencio.  
-Tengo miedo.-Se escuch la voz de Lupin.  
-Yo tambien.-Agregó Peter.  
-Que pasa? Por qu me tiraste el libro?-Preguntó Lily perdida, no sentía miedo ya que no sabía toda la historia.  
-Te sentís rara? Estás muerta?-Preguntó Sirius con curiosidad.  
-Si estuviera muerta no te hablaría y dejá de tirarme del pelo.-Le pidióamablemente enojada Lily.  
-No te estoy haciendo nada.-La voz de Sirius tembló.  
A los cuatro un escalofrió les recorrió la columna vertebral.  
La mano tibia de Remus buscó la de Sirius que al encontrarla fue violentamente presionada.  
-Chicos que se supone que est pasando...de que era el libro Sirius?-Preguntó entre susurros Lily.  
Nadie contestó. Las velas se fueron prendiendo una por una nuevamente y un clima calido invadió ese sector de la biblioteca. Cuando los cuatro pares de ojos volvieron a ver todo era normal, nada había cambiado, nadie hab a muerto y todos conservaban su alma.  
Remus Lupin se abalanzó sobre Lily haciendo a un lado el libro y estrechándola con fuerza.  
-No solo comprobó que es una historia...-Comenzó a hablar Sirius.-Si no que tambi n ella no tiene alma...que es verdad eso.-Dijo extasiado.  
-Estás demente.-Remus le dijo con un poco de veneno en la voz, tom a una Lily confundida de la mano y sali de ah . Peter los siguió, aún pálido por el susto.  
Solo quedaron Sirius y James en la biblioteca.  
-Que susto que me di.-Le dijo el pelinegro a su amigo de rulos.  
-Si, yo también.-Contestó este con una sonrisa.-Vamos?  
Ambos salieron de ahí .  
El libro no estaba.


End file.
